1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates a paddle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mixing tool wherein the same is arranged for scraping fluid contents from within a container such as for use in the stirring of pigments normally maintained in a colloidal suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mixing and scraping paddles have been set forth in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the prior art has not provided an organization conveniently arranged in a manner as set forth by the instant invention. Such an example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,627 to Adler, et al. wherein a spatula arranged for manual manipulation includes a central heating element directed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,895 to Rodgers sets forth a paint stirring apparatus wherein an elongate handle includes a series of flexible elements mounted to a lower terminal end of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,445 to Olsson sets forth a paddle structure utilizing a kneading knife edge offset from the handle in an asymmetrical configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,510 to Barbour, et al. sets forth a stirring organization set forth as a whisk, wherein a central handle includes a series of loops defining the whisk structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,255 to Kafka sets forth a kitchen appliance network mounting various stirring implements such as a whisk, a paddle, and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mixing tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.